Arica
"I'm a simple girl from the hood and I know life. Street raised me more than my father did. That old sot beat me whenever he felt like it and knew how to make it hurt. That's all over now, he bit the dust in the first days of the war. I've been a cat burglar since I turned 14, you know how it is. I'm better at it than anyone you know and I can sneak like a fox. You'd be a fool kicking me out." Overview Arica special ability is Sneaks Quietly, which means that loud noises that are made during running or jumping will be significantly reduced compared to other characters. '''Sneaks Quietly '''also allows her to approach targets from behind perform an instant kill without being detected; whereas other playable characters tend to fail due to being detected. Despite what's happened to her through her backstory, Arica is still very caring. She is an addicted smoker and has an inventory size of 10. She is not susceptible to depression with murder. My Story *"I told you about my old man - I hated that asshole... But war does things to people. That night, when the bombs fell on Gravia, something changed. What he did... I'll never forget it. You heard what they did in Gravia, right?" *"On that night I got a shrapnel in my thigh. The army entered the city and indiscriminately started slaughtering rebels and civilians. We had to scram and I couldn't even rise from my bed. So I was just lying there, waiting for death to come. I was hoping the old drunk to save himself, not stay with me till the end. Why worry about something you can't change?" *"Without saying a word he lifted me up, and started walking. He walked all night like that. Grim, determined, silent. The sun rose and he kept on walking. Where did he even get the strength for that? Beats me. But he carried me all the way to Pogoren. And as soon as we got here, he collapsed to the ground and died. Was it worth it?" Ending *Survived: "After the war Arica gave her father a symbolic funeral, and kept his picture. Despite the horrors she witnessed, she managed to start a family and tried to be a better parent than her father had been." * Survived: "She survived the war, but Arica found it difficult to adjust to normal life. She did not trust anyone and relied only on herself. Presently, she is serving a sentence for burglary." * Survived: "Arica survived the war, though remained mistrustful of others. The horrors she'd witnessed made it difficult for her to find friends. She was afraid of starting a family, not believing she'd make a good parent." * Died: "Tough girl as she was, Arica died. Harsh reality of living in a ghetto could not be compared to the horrors of war. What would have become of her if she'd survived? We will never know." Trivia *Arica may be the youngest out of all the playable characters. * Arica can also play the guitar. Category:Playable Characters